


You're My Brother

by allforCakeCakeforall



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Michael, ROWYSO, concerned calum, malum, malum - friendship, wembly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforCakeCakeforall/pseuds/allforCakeCakeforall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stinging from his own burn has already started to fade, but there is something in his body telling him something else is very wrong. He looks to his right and catches the sight of Luke, only Luke. His eyes search behind the tall blonde boy in search for black hair. A wave of panic ripples through his body at his best friend of 13 years sudden disappearance. Then suddenly the once illuminated stage goes black, which causes his body to freeze with fear as the realization that something is very wrong hits him in the gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first post on ao3 and I really hope you guys enjoy it! As you can tell from my username I love Cake, but Malum is my brotp. So this was inspired by Calum's tweet after what happened to Michael yesterday. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave feedback!

He winces at the graze of the flame on his arm and he needs a minute to recompose himself before he continues to strum the chords on the bass he's played thousand's of times to their first big hit. He hops down from Ashton's platform and completely rocks out to ending of the song. He can faintly hear Luke screaming something into the microphone but is unable to completely make out what he's saying. The stinging from his own burn has already started to fade, but there is something in his body telling him something else is very wrong. He looks to his right and catches the sight of Luke, only Luke. His eyes search behind the tall blonde boy for black hair. A wave of panic ripples through his body at his best friend of 13 years sudden disappearance. Then suddenly the once illuminated stage goes black, which causes his body to freeze with fear as the realization that something is very wrong hits him in the gut. 

He takes the bass off of his body and very quickly puts it down on the stage before he bolts backstage. As he's running he hears management tell them in their ear pieces to get off the stage and that Michael's been hurt. The second Calum hears the second part of the sentence his legs speed up and he almost crashes into the majority of the crew and security. His eyes are moving in every direction, in search of the black hair that contrasts Michael's pale skin. The sound of faint screaming and crying that belongs to Michael hits Calum's ears over the roar of the crowd and his head snaps in that direction before his legs move the fastest they have in months. As the screaming gets louder, the larger the crowd of security and crew gets. 

Calum, not so gently, pushes through the security and crew until the screaming is right in front of him. He stands on his tip toes to see his best friend on the ground with his hands covering his face as he screams in agony and sobs wrack through his entire body. Calum, now more determined than ever tries to push through the last of security around him. Security feels him trying to wiggle his way through and turn around to grab his body and keep him away from Michael.

Calum panics in that moment and screams Michael's name as loud as he can while security is pushing him away from his best friend. "Calum we can't let you near him! Stay still!"

Calum's eyes narrow, "He's my best friend! Let me through! He needs me right now! Michael!"

Security continues to push him away, "Wait until the medics get here Calum. He's going to be ok!"

Calum continues to argue with security until they hear Michael yell again. Although it was still in agony, Michael yelled for Calum. Suddenly with even more strength and determination, Calum pushes his way through security and wraps his arms around Michael's stomach as he continues to cover his face and sob. Calum attempts to quiet his best friend's sobs and screams, but no matter how hard he tries he knows he cannot take away Michael's pain.

"It hurts so much Cal!" Michael whimpers in between sobs and Calum just holds him and rocks him side to side.

Shortly after, Luke and Ashton are by their sides as the crew explains Michael was burned by the fireworks and his hair caught fire along with the back of his shoulder. Calum instinctively pulls Michael a little closer to him as he continues to sob. Calum is sure that he has never felt this helpless in his entire life as his best friend sobs violently in his arms and shakes from the immense pain he is in.

After what feels like an hour, Calum feels the medic tap his shoulder, "Mr. Hood we need to examine him."

Calum nods his head and goes to let go of Michael when Michael's hand reaches out and clutches the back of Calum's shirt and suddenly the sobbing intensifies. Calum quickly wraps one arm around his side and moves his head to his ear, "It's ok. I'm right here next to you buddy. I know it hurts, but they're here to help you ok? I'm going to sit right next to you and hold your hand while the doctor helps you ok?"

Michael slowly nods his head and grabs onto Calum's left arm with his right hand. The medic kneels down in front of Michael and slowly coax him to remove his left hand from his face as well. Michael winces as he moves his hand away from his face as the burn on his shoulder stings him and evokes another scream from him. Calum lightly rubs his hand around Michael's stomach as he hums in his ear in a desperate attempt to calm his best friend. It appears to work a slightly as Michael moves his arm away with minimal whimpering. Michael bit his lip in agony when the medic accidentally touched his face too hard, let out a muffled groan as his eyes clamped shut and squeezed Calum's hand tighter.

Calum himself felt like crying at the sight of his best friend, the boy that he's known for 13 years, in such agony. He would do anything to take some of his pain away. Unfortunately all he can do right now is hold his hand and rub gentle circles on Michael's stomach as he is being poked and prodded at by the medic. Luke and Ashton stand very close to the two best friends huddled extremely close together as Michael's sobs begin to fade away to silent crying. 

The medic explains how Michael has first degree burns and how part of his hair was singed. Security had already called an ambulance to come and take Michael to a hospital despite the fact that he was not seriously injured. 

Ashton stepped up cautiously, "Guys, I hate to be 'that guy', but the fans are still out there worried about what happened. One of us should go out there."

Calum was about to stand up and offer to go tell the fans, but he took one glance at Michael and the second he saw the fear in his eyes, he knew that Michael needed him right now, not the fans. He shot Ashton an apologetic look and Ashton got the hint. He turned around and walked back to the stage while Luke took a seat on the other side of Michael and placed his hand on Michael's stomach as well. Soon they heard Ashton on the microphone explaining to the fans what had happened and reassure the fans that Michael was ok.

As Ashton was walking back to the other three, the ambulance arrived and paramedics came looking for Michael. When they attempted to pull Michael out of Calum's and Luke's hold, Michael began to squirm and almost sob again. Although this made Calum confused, he did his best to comfort him and told Michael that he would try to go in the ambulance with him, or that they would be right behind the ambulance. That didn't calm Michael's nerves that much, but he knew he had to let Calum go.

As if Michael was suddenly afraid to speak, he just nodded his head and rose to his feet, with the help of Ashton, and went with the paramedics to the ambulance. Luke and Calum followed the paramedics to the exit and entered the black SUV that was going to take them to the hospital. 

\-----

When the boys got back to the hotel all they wanted to do was sleep. It had been a night full of crazy mishaps and an all around emotional roller coaster. Michael walked around with his head down, as if it would hide the fact that half of his face was bandaged. Despite the fact that he didn't have severe burns, the hospital still wanted to take a cautious move and prevent swelling. Calum was sharing a room with Michael that night and feared that Michael would be unable to sleep tonight.

Michael mumbled a goodnight to Ashton and Luke before he sulked to his and Calum's room. Calum looked at Luke and Ashton with a sympathetic smile before he walked over and hugged the two boys goodnight before he made his way to his hotel room. 

As Calum opened the door, the sound of grunting met his ears. When the door opened all the way, he saw Michael struggling to get his pajama shirt over his head because of his burned shoulder. When Michael saw Calum he put his head down in shame and whispered like a broken child, "I-I can't get the shirt over my head without my shoulder hurting or pushing the bandages on my face down."

Calum sent Michael a sympathetic smile before he crossed the room and helped Michael put his shirt on. Once the shirt was on Michael sent Calum a grateful smile and murmured a thank you. Calum nodded his head in acknowledgement before he turned around and untucked Michael's sheets because he knew it would cause pain to his shoulder. Michael walked towards the bathroom while Calum did this to finish getting ready for bed. Once Calum was done, he took his shirt off and changed into comfortable sweatpants before he climbed into Michael's bed. 

When Michael came out of the bathroom, he shot Calum a confused look, "You do know that's my bed right?" 

Calum sent him a wide smile and giggled a little, "I know, but I just thought you may need a cuddle after everything that happened tonight." 

Michael couldn't help but smile back at Calum before he climbed in the other side of his bed. Calum opened his arms and waited for Michael to crawl into them. Once Michael placed his head on Calum's shoulder, Calum carefully enclosed his arms around his best friend. Calum smiled when Michael let out a tiny hum as he wrapped his arms around Calum's stomach. Calum had a feeling that Michael was about to sleep and although he really wanted him to, there was something on Calum's mind that he had to ask. 

Calum raised his head a little and taped Michael's good shoulder, "Psst, hey Mikey." 

"Fuck off I'm trying to sleep." 

Calum chuckled before he began to speak again, "When the paramedics came why did you start to freak out again? You were basically calmed down right before then." 

Michael groaned and buried his face in Calum's chest before groaning out in pain. Michael pulled his face away from Calum and closed his eyes. He sighed as he readjusted the purple band around his head. "When the fire hit me I was just so scared and I thought I was going to die. I actually saw my life flash before my eyes. Sure I saw my parents and everything, but the majority of what I saw was Luke, Ashton, and you. You guys have become my life now and when the paramedics came to take me to the ambulance, it felt like they were taking me away from my life." Michael lowered his head while Calum stared at him in shock. He knew that he and Michael had been close, but he never really realized how deep their connection was. Michael shook his head and looked back at Calum, "I know it's really stupid." 

"Hey. Mikey listen to me. That's not stupid at all. Think about it. For three years now we've seen each other practically every day of our lives. We practically have become brothers. Also I'm so happy that I'm a part of your life Michael. You're my best friend in the entire world. When the lights went out I needed to find you. I knew there was something wrong with you and honestly it was horrifying seeing you like that. But now you're ok." 

Michael looked up at Calum with the biggest smile in the world before he wrapped himself up in Calum's body once again as he murmured yet another thank you into his chest. Michael ran his hands up and down Calum's arms. Something caught Michael's attention and Calum watched Michael's face contort in confusion. "Cal why does your arm feel so much rougher than the rest of your arm?" 

Calum looked down to where Michael's hand currently rested and suddenly Calum remembered his own injury. "Oh yeah. I uh also kind of was burned."

Michael's body shot up faster than a gun, "Wait what?! Calum did you tell anyone?!" Calum opened his mouth to reply, but Michael cut him off, "Oh my god you didn't did you?! What the fuck bro?! Why didn't you say anything?!" 

Calum quickly sat up and stopped Michael from getting out of bed, "Listen Mikey! The flame just grazed my arm. It feels fine. It was nothing lie the flame that hit you." 

"But-but Cal-!" 

"Michael I am fine. Now go back to sleep before I make Ashton come in here and go all Dad on you about how you need to rest." 

Michael grumbled a fine before he laid back down in Calum's arms. After Michael put his head on his chest he said as he yawned, "I don't care what you say, but I am telling security in the morning." 

"If you remember." Calum challenged. 

Michael growled, "If you weren't so god damn comfortable I would totally tell security right now." 

Calum smiled before he nuzzled his head on top of Michael's, "Just fucking go to sleep already, you turd!" 

"I think you mean turd-le!"

"Jesus Christ," Calum murmured as he shook his head while Michael laughed. He was in for a long night. 


End file.
